Could i have you?
by Bamonfeels
Summary: post season 7. Rayna is dead. Damon and Enzo are not on a killing spree. Everything is fine in Mystic Falls . Bonnie is having a hard time rekindling her friendship with Damon. Can they be something more? one shot. Bamon!


**A/N 1: Hey guys,**

 **I know, i have been MIA for a while now and, i am so sorry for that. life always gets in the way of my writing and it really sucks.**

 **A/N 2: Rayna is dead. No Bonenzo, not even a ...a little awkward. Everything is quiet in Mystic Falls for once, *thinking for a while* umm..that's all you need to know,i guess.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter: Could i have you?**

It is going to be a quiet day, well... that's what Bonnie thought before she left her home to have a nice cup of coffee and a delicious cheese cake at the Mystic Grill. It's been tough few weeks for the Scooby gang, with Rayna out for blood and Bonnie almost getting killed and killing her friends, they all deserved a break. With that thought in mind she entered the grill but stopped as soon as she saw Damon sitting on a stool in front of the order table, facing away from her.

Umm..on second thought she could always make coffee at home, and have it while watching some movie. Hmmm...that sounds much better than sitting here in this nice environment. She tried to reason herself and backed away from the door slowly. Once out, she turned around and started towards her car.

She stopped in front of her car and opened the door of driver's seat. But before she can opened the door fully, someone grabbed her hand, which was holding the door handle and slammed the door shut.

"Going somewhere, Little witch?"

"Jesus,Damon!" Bonnie yelled,placing a hand on her heart , trying to calm down her racing heart, all the while glaring at Damon, who didn't even have the tendency to look a little bit apologetic.

"Why didn't you come inside the grill?" Damon asked never removing his hand from hers, blue eyes fixated on hers. Bonnie looked away from him, thinking for an excuse. She can't say that she saw him in the grill that's why she left. Yes, she said that that she forgave him but... she is still having a hard time going back the way she was with him before he desiccated himself. Damon watched as her eyes narrowed a little in concentration and back to normal when she knew what to answer.

Three years ago, when Damon decided to eliminate himself from Bonnie's life by desiccating himself, he thought it was the right choice and might be the only choice to protect Bonnie from himself. But he realised how wrong he was when he saw her emerald eyes for the first time in three years, and how sad and tired she looked. At that moment he knew he was in love with her and would do anything to keep her protected. He should have known that trusting his decision making ability is always a bad idea. He tried to get Bonnie's forgiveness and she didn't make it any easy for him. He deserved everything she threw at him, every hateful word, every aneurysm, every punch and have himself literally thrown at the wall a few times, but what he don't deserve is her avoidance after she forgave him.

She looked back at him and his face went back to neutral. "umm...I was going to, but then Caroline called and said that she needs me for something". Bonnie lied, hoping he would buy it and let her go. Damon folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at her in accusation.

"You are lying" He stated, taking a step towards her causing Bonnie to step back only to have her back pressed against her car.

"No, i am not"

"i know you are lying, Bonnie" Damon said giving her a knowing look and she frowned, folding her own arms over her breasts in defence.

"And you are aware of that because?" She asked, leaning her head back a little to have a good look at him. He smirked.

"Cause Caroline and Stefan are out of town." He said looking all smug. listening to Stefan help sometimes. Bonnie's eyes bugged out a little and she grimaced when she remembered Caroline's non-stop speech about how amazing it is going to be with Stefan. she is stuck, isn't she?

"Since it is out of they way..phew."Damon said pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead, befor focusing back on her with his 'all bussiness' face. "Would you mind telling me why?" She knew what he wants to know but she still stalled for a while.

" _I_ don't know what are you talking about." Bonnie said focusing on anything but his face. He made a face at her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked in clear words, placing a hand on car door beside her. she looked at him before saying.

"I am not avoiding you." Damon scoffed at that. He placed his other hand beside her practically blocking her between him and her car. Bonnie stood stiff as a board, uncomfortable with their close proximity.

"Okay, then please remind me when was the last time you were with me ." He said looking at her intently.

"when we we-" Damon placed a finger on her plump lips, succesfully shuting her up and bringing his other hand up to play with her curls. Bonnie's heart started to beat faster and faster as the gap between them decreases. And that little smile playing on his lips told her that he knew how much this was affecting her.

"and by that i meant, just you and me, no Stefan no Caroline or anyone else, just us... sitting and talking about random things." He removed his finger from her lips and stared down at her for a minute, watching her think. Bonnie looked down when she realised that she can't remember the last time they were together and it saddened her more than anything. When Damon was sure she wasn't going to say anything, he let go off her and stepped back.

"There you go." He said running a hand through his hair and looking around. " so why are you avoiding me?" He asked again after a beat. Bonnie looked at him wondering if she should lie again, she sighed heavily and decided against it.

"I am afraid." She admitted looking a little ashamed,this worried Damon , immensely. she shook her head at Damon, denying his unvoiced worries about any danger looming over her. "I am afraid that if i got more attached to you than i already am, only for you to leave me again. An-"

"i would never do that." Damon said, grabbing her by her shoulders. Bonnie looked at him and smiled sadly.

"You had promised me you would never leave me alone before, and that promise didn't stopped you from doing just that." Bonnie pointed out, trying to wiggle out of his grasp but he didn't let go. "What makes it any different?" He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

"Because this time i know where i went wrong the last time." He said determinedly. He meant every word of it when he promised her he won't leave her alone, but he didn't knew how much he loved her then and how stupid he was. He made a mistake by desiccating himself. And now that he knew, he loves her , he is never going to leave her again. Bonnie just looked at him not sure what he meant.

"I don't know how to be around you anymore." Bonnie said with teary eyes and he hated to see her that way. "And when...when you desiccated yourself i felt so worthless and like i am not enough."

"You know i won't hurt you ever again." Damon said it with such intensity she believed him. "And I am sorry that i made you question our friendship and your worth. You are everything to me and more than enough for me." Bonnie's heart skipped a beat when he said that, she looked at him with wide eyes. This was not what she planned when she woke up today. But again things never go as planned.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked in a small voice. Damon placed his hands on her face, caressing it. Her eyes closing on there own accord when he rested his foredead against her. He breathed.

"if I said I wanted you, could i have you...for like ever?" He asked in a breathy voice,softly carresing her face, not sure of her answer. Bonnie breathed in softly, not saying anything, eyes still closed.

She was not sure what to say, she have so many doubts in her mind. like, what if it didn't work out? Obviously, their "friendship" is not working out so well. so if she said yes, she didn't exactly have anything to loose, did she?. But if it didn't work out she will loose Damon,what then? She still don't have him, so...again nothing to loose there. But the biggest question ...Was she in love with him? A year ago, when Caroline had asked Bonnie that ,why was she still so upset over Damon's desiccation while everyone is over it?At that time Bonnie didn't know the answer. But today, standing here in front of him with him asking to have her...forever, she realised that she was in love with him.

Damon was about to give up, it's been 10 minutes and she still have to say anything. But he was enjoying this...them. If she says 'No' then this might be his only chance of being this close to her. He just watched her breathe and listened to her heartbeat, he felt oddly content. He prepared himself when Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up at him for a moment before saying.

"If I said Yes...could i kiss you?" It just took him a moment to understand what she meant, after that,he was leaning down ,capturing her lips in a passionate kiss which made her world swoon.

They did not forget about Elena...it's just for some other time and other day. But today in this moment, it's just them...Bonnie and Damon.

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Let me know what you think...**


End file.
